High School
by THA musIc GuY
Summary: AU. Annabeth chase, a girl from California, has transferred to Goode High. She meets Percy Jackson...and life takes an interesting turn... [Restarted]
1. Meet Perseus Jackson

**|ê"Ô° High School °Ò"ê|**

**Author's note - I'm doing this shit again. -_-**

* * *

"Ugh..."

I turned over in bed. It was quite irritating really, the fact that I had to get out of the place; considering the rays which sneaked into my room through the little spaces between my room's curtains.

Rubbing my eyes in an angered fashion, I willed them open irately. Unaccustomed, that's what I was. Unaccustomed to being in the last part of schooling.

The myriad thoughts which plagued my mind then, can't be put into words, for all I'm capable of conjecturing.

My half-open eyes flew to my bed-side table, and glimpsed the alarm. The corners of my lips turned upwards, as I looked at it, leaving me devoid of all the nervousness I'd felt until yesterday.

So, I was starting High School, eh?

A laugh escaped me.

Weakly attempting to throw the covers off, I sighed again. My seniors had always told me of the variety of possibilities this brought with it. I'd laughed at them before, mocking them at how filmy their thoughts about school seemed to be. Perhaps not the best thing to do, considering they said 'You'll see' and then started staring at the nearest 'Pretty-Chick's' backside. But, ah well, I guess it didn't go without saying that they'd somewhat succeeded in getting the whole idea into my head anyway.

Clambering out of bed, I slipped my feet into my slippers. Now, I'm not 'Overtly Immature' or anything, but I guess you'll have to adjust yourselves with the fact that I wore Anime-Slippers. You know, the ones with the fluffy heads and all. The heck?

Once out of bed, I stretched my arms, and went over to my room's window. Pretty quiet it was, that morning.

My lips bent into a grin.

Fortunately, nothing weird had happened until the-

"HEY BASTARD! GET OUTTA BED ALREADY!"

My eyes shot to the door, and began to glare at them.

_Buh Bye Perfect Way to Start High School._

* * *

So we were the children of these three supremely-powerful-goofs, namely; Poseidon, my dad, Zeus, Pinecone face's dad, and Hades, Bastard's dad.

Uhh, sorry! You probably don't know who I'm talking about. Well...

Pinecone face is my cousin sister, daughter of Zeus, like mentioned before. She's quite pretty, and humorous, if you think humor extends to the realm of beating half the school's student strength into next week every day. But, in a sense, if you _really _got into the deeper side of her, you'd find that loving creep half the world goes crazy for.

Unfortunately, the 'half-the-world' comment doesn't apply to her, considering the external facade of hers I mentioned before.

Now...

Bastard. Well, his real name's not 'Bastard', its Nico. But I prefer using 'Bastard', simply because of the insanely creepy things he liked to pull on everyone around him. Unlike the Thalia, and me, Nico was, well... _confident _in his _schemes_ to say the least. He was utterly, and completely, _obsessed _with the variety of ways in which one can pull 'shit'.

Get the idea? Hope you don't. I'd die of shame otherwise.

Anyway, moving on, we'd graduated middle school a couple of months to the day, from Goode Junior High. And had now moved on to, *gasps*, Goode High!

Sorry, I just like to go crazy once in a while, helps with the ever-surmounting pressure of leading my life, you know.

I'm sure you'll see what I'm alluding to pretty soon.

* * *

As soon as our car's engine stopped, a loud yell reached my ears.

"Percy!"

Smiling, I climbed out of the car, to see a guy with coffee-colored skin running towards me. I laughed, raising my hand just in time to have it slap against the one of said guy.

"Grover! What's up?"

The guy grinned.

"I'll tell ya what's up! We're starting High School, man!" he shivered, his smile intact, "Gives me the jitters already!"

Another laugh escaped me.

"Excited are we?"

He winked.

"You bet bitch!"

I swung my arm over his should, and performed a sort of 'mock-falling-down-to-the-ground'.

"Oh my gawd, it hurts my brain! The ever increasing traumas of school life! What's a poor ass going to do!"

"You're gay."

I scowled, turning my head towards our car's rear window.

Grover laughed.

"Morning Nic!"

Nico smirked, and nodded.

"Anyhow," said Grover, breaking me out of my murderous mental tantrum, "Wanna go in?"

I blinked.

_Inside the school, eh?_

"I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

**Phew. The previous one was utter bull, if you ask me! Anyway, here's the new one peeps! I'm gonna rewrite the whole damn story! **

**~THA musIc GuY**

**Review? Peace.**


	2. The New Student

**|ê"Ô° High School °Ò"ê|**

A blond girl stood in front of a fleet of stairs. Her eyes flew over the sheet of paper that she was holding in her hand. It wasn't a long survey that she performed; rather, it was the rawest form of a 'quick-read'. However, for those who knew the girl, the idea of said person quick-reading something, would be enough to confirm the fact that the girl's mind would have undoubtedly, and irreproachably memorized the whole piece.

A smile creeped onto her lips.

Goode High seemed fine.

Sighing, the blonde began climbing the stairs that led to the big brownstone building she'd been scourging out information about for the past three months, an untraceable nagging feeling beginning to catch hold of her as she did so. Slightly frowning, she pondered the factors which could've led to such a disturbance of her mental peace.

Beginning high school?

Highly improbable; she was the highest ranked student in the whole of the western coast for Christ's sake.

Being so far away from home?

Still not quite true, her inner self proffered. Her private intrigues had been enough to make her wish to leave her hometown for the past six years! Besides, she was at the Big Apple, the home of the largest assortment of skyscrapers in the entire world. Even with her condescending nature, she couldn't try to look down upon New York, try as hard as she might. It had been her childhood dream to study modern architecture, and this was an unnaturally sound place to begin that expedition at.

Her mom's reputation?

Well...

Shaking her thoughts aside, she clambered into the main hall of the building. A warm feeling descended upon her, making her feel wobbly; however risible that was. Her eyes fleeted from one point to another, hungrily devouring all the things about the school open to them, and performing a quick analysis of the same. It was, deemed she, unnervingly high-standard for one thing; not the typical sort of school one expected.

She frowned; the people here would undoubtedly know of her parentage.

It had been quite a hassle to endure years of being subjected to other-worldly looks from her peers, while she was at her previous school, all because of her mother's profession. She just didn't want the same sort of story to unfold here ass well; a new setting obviously providing space for optimism to bloom inside her.

About five minutes later, she reached a point from where two corridors deviated. Eyeing the one on the left for a moment, the blonde decided to take the one on the right. Indecisive wasn't something that she was, usually; however, she didn't want Murphy's law to encroach her on her first day at a new school anyway. Thus, she deemed that the best way of conducting her activities for the day, would be to go against whatever her mind told her.

Just as she was about to walk ahead; she glimpsed a notification board. Knitting her eyebrows, she contemplated whether it would be in keeping with her better interests to read it. Her brain waveringly told her that it would probably be useless, considering that she'd eventually find out about everything.

Thus, she boldly did the exactly opposite, and went towards the board.

There was stuff about how the new academic session would be full of wins, and the positive aspects of the year-gone-by, names of the class toppers, achievements of the various students, and the school teams, and their respective captains.

She narrowed her eyes at a particular name.

_Perseus Jackson_.

So it _was _true; son of the richest, and most successful ship-builder in American history, Perseus 'Percy' Jackson studied here. A scowl dominantly enveloped her face. She gazed at the name. Poseidon; that was who his father was. Poseidon; the arch rival of her mother. So it was probably right that-

"Uh, are you the new student?"

Turning slowly, tearing her face away from the direction of the board, Annabeth looked at the speaker; and felt her eyes widen to their very extremities.

Green eyes.

It was _him_.

The boy grinned, holding out a hand, "Yeah, you fit the description of Chiron, the name's Percy Jackson. I'm gonna be your guide, miss Chase."

* * *

**Second chapter. I'm NOT proof reading this. Hope you guys like it.**

**~THA musIc GuY**

**Review maybe.**


	3. Checking Out

**|ê"Ô° High School °Ò"ê|**

**Author's note: Lemme see how fast I can finish this thing up.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My eyes quickly skimmed over the girl. Her hair was bundled up in a bun, with two individual locks falling off, and grazing the sides of her face's left side. A unnatural scowl was present on her lips; which in every sense of the term, were dainty, as she looked me up and down. Her eyes, I noticed, were an uncommon shade of grey; giving a divinely ethereal charm to her face, complimenting her look, and blending with the soft color of her hair. Her skin had a little tan; which wasn't undoing, considering the fact that she'd come from San Francisco, and that added to her athletic sort of figure's charm.

As she completed her check-out, her eyed flitted to my face. I watched, as her scowl slowly morphed into the ghost of a smile. She tilted her head, pointing towards me.

"You're Percy-"

"-Jackson," I completed, "Yes."

She noticed that I'd been holding my hand out for quite some time, and then, blushing as she sensed the awkwardness, reached out. A quick shake of hands later, I smiled at her again.

"So, let's begin?"

"Yeah," she nodded, smiling, "Lead the way."

Ten minutes later, we were walking along the corridor which housed the staff room, the principal's office, and the vice-principal's office. Lined on the wall on the side opposite to the entrances of the various aforementioned rooms, were cabinets lined with trophies the school had won in the myriad sectors of activities it endorsed. The place was unusually quiet, in comparison with the various other places on the campus; the predominant reason being the fact that it was this place where the laziest and crankiest soul on the premises liked to stay in; and it didn't go without saying that Mr. D would yell the living daylights out of any idiot who actually dared to cause a hassle in said area [And then, obviously, get the student's name wrong; for example, Chuck Braveheart, became Dick Butthurt].

Off the corners of my eyes, I caught the blonde headed girl; Annabeth, looking at me.

I knitted my eyebrows, my right hand immediately rising to brush the non-existent dirt off my cheek, "What? Is there something crappy on my face?"

She shook her head, grinning, "Nah, I was just thinking about what Poseidon's son looked like."

Laughing, I scratched the back of my head with the hand I'd planted on my cheek not-too-long ago, "Ah, I don't really understand the thing people have about my dad being who he is and all," I shrugged, "However 'hot-meat' they might find him, I'll always think of him as a lazy dude, wearing teddy-bear boxers, and roaming about the sea side, making eye-sex to the beach."

Annabeth reddened, her eyes widening, "Th-that's a tad p-personal."

I shrugged, smirking at her.

"Yeah, that's a weird habit of mine," I laughed, waving a hand dismissively, "Hopefully, you'll get used to it though."

She chuckled, muttering something about boys being nuts under her breath.

A peaceful silence settled.

A couple of minutes later, they were standing in front of Room 17, which happened to be, as she was told, was the homeroom she'd been assigned. To her right, there was a sort of group of girls, who were just standing there, shamelessly swooning at, well, me I guess. She'd noticed them first, a few moments before, when, after passing by the physics laboratory, the aforementioned group had caught them together. A few hushed murmurs followed, during the course of which she'd pointed and asked me why they were giving us weird looks; as an answer to that, I'd panicked and told her to follow me, quickly trying to walk away. Unfortunately though, I guess it hadn't been of much use.

Annabeth looked at me again, "Fangirls, eh?"

An embarrassed laugh escaped me, and I resorted to scratching my head; again.

"Yeah. It gets a bit livid at times."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, completely unbelieving, "Uh huh."

Desperate to change the topic, I tried a fleeting questing that'd landed on my mind.

"You _know _anyone here?"

She shrugged.

"I guess. There's Silena, Juniper, and Tha-"

"Oh god!" I raised my eyebrows to their very extremes, and covering half my face with my right hand, closed my eyes.

"What?" I asked her say, uncertainty taking over her voice.

I opened my eyes again, and tilted my head a little; giving her a lopsided gaze, a grin forming on my lips.

"Thalia's my cousin sister."

Annabeth too, raised her eyebrows.

"Serious-"

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiing._

I closed my eyes, shaking my head at the sudden sound of the bell. A moment later, I opened them to look at the girl in front of me; a weird sort of grin had begun to envelop her face.

Shaking all thoughts away for the time being, I decided to try and catch up with her later.

"Join me during break?"

She smiled, "Sure."

I knitted my eyebrows together, and open-mouthedly bit my tongue.

"I wanna apologize to you for something though, in advance, ya'know."

She gaze turned questioning.

"What?"

A half-hearted laugh reverberated through my throat.

"My friend-group _might _be a little tiring."

* * *

**Thiiiiiird Chapter. Ohkay, some people are asking me to put the previous story back up; while others are asking me to go along with this. What do you'all want me to do? Tell me in your reviews.**

**~THA musIc GuY**

**Peace.**


	4. Break

** |ê"Ô° High School °Ò"ê|**

**Hehe**

Chapter 4 : ** s**

* * *

**Annabeth;**

It was four periods later that the bell signalling the beginning of break rang. The students in our class quickly left their seats, and formed a mob by the door; shouting, and trying to push each other into submitting, as they tried to fight their ways out. It wasn't unusual to see something like this, I deemed, it was basically a retelling of what used to happen at the school I'd just left; when then bell signalling momentary emancipation from 'boredom', as the majority calls it, rang.

Sighing as I finished collecting my supplies, I moved over to the door; the sparse number of students present by then being incapable of putting up much resistance. I turned around, in the next corner, and neared the locker Percy had said I'd been given, while he'd showed me around, in the morning.

As I placed my books on the uppermost rack, I recalled the features of his face. It bore a striking resemblance to that of the guy's father; Mr. Hot Shot Ship Builder. Funnily, my mind had stumbled upon the thought of him on more than one occasion during the course of the past two hours; completely going against whatever I might have anticipated. I never thought about boys. Ever.

I frowned.

But this wasn't just any boy. This was the son of Poseidon.

The worst enemy of the firm whose lawyer my mother was.

_Pathetic._

Having had finished arranging my books, I closed my locker, and then, taking in a deep breath, I turned around to head to the caféteria-

-Only to face a spiky haired girl.

"How're ya doing?"

My eyes widened in surprise. Spiky hair that grew a tad too long along the sides of said girl's face; providing a dark-boundary to the contours of her face. Electric-Blue colored irises marked her eyes; popping out because of the faded blue of her T-Shirt. Her left ear lifted the only earring she wore; a pirate's crest, and had the lower portions of it glow from the light reflected by it. An adorable shade of red covered her lips.

"Thalia?"

I gulped, as the girl wrapped her hands around my shoulders; pulling me into a tight hug.

"Alright, sissy, you remembered me!"

I laughed, patting the girl on the back. A couple of moments' reminiscence later; the two of us were chatting, our faces carrying smiles, as we headed towards the school caféteria.

* * *

The manner in which Percy Jackson made his entry was at best psychotic.

Chasing a black-haired boy, of, what I deemed was, about our age, ran in first; screaming for help, and a few other things I can't possibly categorize as _normal. _A moment of silence followed his entry. Then, quite suddenly, a sneaker came flying in through the cafeteria door, and landed with surprising accuracy, on the boy's head. Said boy hissed in pain, and gulped; when he saw the guy who'd just entered the hall.

My eyes widened of their own accord; this was interesting.

"You _sonuvabitch_," glared the person who'd been my school-guide earlier today, eyes fixated on the whimpering teen in front of him.

"Die."

What followed, I deem, should not be put into words.

A couple of minutes later, we were seated at a table. All of it seemed quite surreal to me; Percy glaring, the teen he'd thrashing pouting, and Thalia shooting them a weary glance, as she filled me in on the enmity between the two; who incidentally happened to be her brothers. Vaguely grasping onto some bit of information Percy had given me earlier; I remembered that he'd called Thalia his cousin. Now I got to witness the sibling love first-hand.

The _other _guy, I got to know, was Nico di Angelo; son of Hades, the famous slasher-film-hero. He was cute, I guessed; mentally rating the features of his face. However, that didn't surprise me; Thalia, for however long I'd known her, had been one of the most beautiful girls that I'd known. Then there was Percy, whom I'd met _today, _hadn't turned out to be an eye-sore either; his exorbitant number of fangirls being one of the sole giveaways.

I smirked, catching a hold of what realms my thoughts were wandering off into.

"So," said Percy, sheepishly scratching the back of his head, "I guess you'll be meeting up with your _other _friends soon?"

I blinked, grinning as I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess."

He grinned again, eyeing me curiously.

"You'll become quite popular soon, if that's the friend group you're gonna maintain though."

I raised an eyebrow, "And that would be _because-?"_

Percy smiled devilishly.

"Lets just say that the girls you _know _at this school, are the center of focus of _many _nightly activities of the male students of this place."

A feverish blush covered the entirety of my face, emanating a heated radiance, as I watched Thalia promptly rise, and smack Percy's head into the next week.

* * *

**_Hehe! :D_**


End file.
